Pool type games are games of skill that require players to strike or push a cue ball, commonly all white, with a cue stick toward an object ball, commonly colored with stripes or spots, in order to propel the latter to a desired destination on the playing surface. The desired destination may be a table pocket or it may be another object ball to propel the latter to a pocket or another object ball. Ultimately the usual goal of a pool player is to sink all his or her object balls into table pockets before the other player sinks his or hers.
Conventionally pool type games are played on level steady playing surfaces usually covered by cloth to ensure that balls set in motion travel true to their intended trajectories. Such tables typically have rails with cloth-covered, elastic bumpers, commonly called cushions, for bank shots. On conventional tables a successful player needs a certain set of skills. For example, a player needs to know how to precisely set an aiming line, how to determine a precise carom angle for a bank shot, and how to impart the correct amount of back spin on the cue ball.
This invention adds a whole new set of required skills, and thus presents a novel, fun and challenging addition to the world of cue games.